xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Grey
Lady Sophia Grey '''(March 4, 1800 - 1952) was a mutant, as well as a renowned witch. She was a known Assassin, the Head of the Courtesan Guild, and is thought to be the first Elementalist in the universe. Sophia was also the past life of Crystal Summers. '''Sophia was a member of the Grey family and the Uchiha clan. 'History' : "I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!" :: −'Sophia Grey' Early Years Sophia Crystalia Grey was born on March 3, 1800 in England, UK. She was the second child of Indra Ōtsutsuki, the Uchiha clan ancestor, and the Lady Grey, and had three siblings, Julian, Josephina and Shinkirō. She was of English, Japanese and French heritage. During her early years, Sophia lived a life of luxury amidst the members of the English noble class. Hogwarts In the summer of 1811, Sophia received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1811. Sophia was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw house. Becoming an Assassin Search for the Pieces of Eden Family Retreat from the world Return American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death and Rebirth 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: She could manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enabled her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Elemental Manipulation: Sophia possessed the ability to mentally manipulate the four basic elements of nature: fire, water, earth, and air. *''Geokinesis:'' Sophia could control and manipulate any geologic material, such as plants, minerals, and stone. She has shown that she was able to set off earthquakes, tear holes in the ground, carve slabs of stone and rock from geologic sources like mountains, crags and walls, shift the terrain around her, slice through stone with her mere fingertips, and control seismic energy. *''Pyrokinesis:'' The ability to control and manipulate any fire or flame, even ones she did not create, and utilize them in any way imaginable. She possessed complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity, density, temperature, and even color. She could telekinetically manipulate any fire or flame to do whatever she desired. She could breathe fire, cause huge, fiery explosions, use fire to cut through objects. She could even form and control fireworks and dangerous infernos. *''Hydrokinesis:'' The ability,manipulate and control to create water out of thin air. *''Aerokinesis:'' Sophia had power over air and could manipulate aspects of said element. Capable of conjuring clouds, create (highly destructive) windstorms and tornadoes, control temperature of air, create airbubbles for travelling underwater, create breathable oxygen, suck the air and wind out of living beings. Abilities as an Assassin Powers as a Wizard Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Master Strategist and Tactician: Master Martial Artist: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Sophia was fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish, Latin and German; she had extensive knowledge of Arabic and Italian. Weapons Master: Master Assassin: Strength level Nomal Human Strength. Weaknesses 'Appearance' See Crystal Summers#Appearance Sophia was a beautiful young woman, with blue eyes and long light brown hair. She was quite tall, very slender, and she had fair skin. *'Hair:' Sophia had fairly long light brown hair. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' *'Make-up:' Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Japanese Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elementalists Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Geokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1800 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Healers Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Past Lifes Category:Ravenclaws Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Twins Category:Nobility Category:Fire Release users Category:Water Release users 'Personality' Sophia was emotionally driven, involving herself completely in the heartache and needs of those around her. Placing her whole heart in the affairs of others, as well as bearing her own heartache, she was often easily reduced to tears as a child. According to Julian, Sophia largely prevented their family from falling apart and took on many responsibilities to the point where she filled the void left by their mother (so much that he pictured her in place of his mother). As such, Sophia had a maternal personality and often acted as a motherly figure to her siblings and the other Assassins. She was also a bit of a stickler for morality, even to the point of causing Julian and Xander to faint from shock when she stated she wanted to pull a scam. According to Shinkiro, she was an optimist. She had a soft spot for children. When aiding in her nephew Malkin's birth, she stated that she helped deliver many babies in the Order, and in Paris, she gave a portion of her food to a little boy. Sophia was very caring and compassionate, and was often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. She stated herself that she would never turn away from people who need her help. Sophia was even willing to fight fellow Assassins, to protect the village she was living in at the time. This strong desire often frustrated others, even within the Assassin Order. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Fan: Wand: Sophia purchased a 10" stone pine wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 1811. 'Transportations' 'Notes' *Her astrological sign is Pisces, and she was born in the Year of the Monkey. 'Links' Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Japanese Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elementalists Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Geokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1800 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Healers Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Past Lifes Category:Ravenclaws Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Twins Category:Nobility Category:Fire Release users Category:Water Release users